Alaw
by ThatCreativeGinger
Summary: Who is Alaw? - Based on a recent event in my life, I've just changed some details. I just needed to blow off some steam. Sorry if you guys think it's rubbish. R&R? Tiniest bit of Peddie at the end. ONESHOT


The Anubis gang were sat on the tables of their classroom. They just had finished their lunch and were waiting for Miss Denby to walk in. However instead of finding her walking through the door, they found an old man trailing through. Super neat shirt, a flawless tie and trousers up to his rib cage. You would have thought by the description that you could mess him about and do whatever you want, but this teacher meant business. You did not want to get on the wrong side of him.

"Everybody sit down and be quiet!" the teacher scowled, eyeballing each and every one of the students. "My name is Mr. Spawling and I shall be your teacher for the next month or two. There shall be no messing in my class what-so-ever and if you have a problem with that, don't. First thing's first, the register, I will have absolute silence when taking the register thank you."

Patricia hung her head, oh what a pain this next month will be. 'Nah, who am I kidding, I'm gonna make this next month a living hell for this man' Patricia thought as the register went by. She listened to her friends names being called out, trying to determine when hers will be next. Jerome, Mara, Willow, Alfie, Joy, Eddie, Amber, KT, Fabian. Her name was coming up soon.

"Alaw," Mr Spawling called. Patricia's head shot up and looked at the teacher whose head was focused on the computer in front of him. 'Oh no,' she thought.

"Alaw?" Mr Spawling questioned searching around the class. All of the students' heads turned looking for this girl. Patricia joined in searching, slightly ducking her head.

"Sir, there's no one in this class named Alaw. In fact I don't even think there's an Alaw in this school," Joy, who was sat next to Patricia said.

"Well, of course there is. She is there sat right next to you," the old man pointed at Patricia. Patricia mentally cursed.

"No sir, that's Patricia?" KT corrected rather confused.

"Miss Alaw Williamson, I would prefer it if you answered your name to the register."

"Great, you just had to use my last name, didn't you?" Patricia muttered loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Patricia, why is he calling you 'Alaw'?" Alfie asked.

"Because that is her name."

"Oh my god, can you not read?!" Patricia burst out in anger. "It says in the notes of the register that my name is PATRICIA."

"No, it says that most teachers call you Patricia, however I will call you Alaw as that is you given name."

Eddie then burst out in uncontrollable laughter. "Your real name is Alaw? LAME!" A few people in the class started to giggle.

"Seriously, you could have chosen any name in the world, and you chose Patricia?" Amber joined, igniting some more giggles from her class mates.

"It sounds like some kind of disease!" Jerome insisted which caused the whole class to laugh at her.

The whole class began to chant 'Alaw' over and over again. Eddie stood up and started poking at her sides whilst chanting. Even her best friend was too busy laughing at her to care. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes when she jumped up and pushed Eddie away.

"Just – just shut up!" She screamed before storming out of the class followed by a bunch of 'oohs' whilst Eddie leaned on the table, shocked at her outburst.

* * *

Later that night Patricia refused to come down stairs. She had been crying her eyes out all day.

_~ Knock Knock ~_

"Go away!" Patricia screamed into her pillow, which just sounded like a bunch of muffles. Eddie walked in, and the sight of his girlfriend crying her eyes out broke his heart. He walked in and sat on the end of Patricia's bed.

"I'm guessing there's more to it than you just not liking the name 'Alaw' then?" Eddie questioned.

Patricia sat up and looked him in the eye with all of her eye liner and mascara running down her face. She simply shook her head and fell into Eddie's arms with more tears.

"It was my dad who wanted to call me Alaw and he abused my mum. I wanted nothing to do with him after he left so I decided to change my name, but we never changed it legally."

Eddie sat there and let Patricia cry for a few more moments.

"Y'know, Alaw isn't too bad of a name. It's just… different,"

"Then why did you call it lame?" Patricia mumbled into his chest.

"Well, I can't really judge it when my name's Edison, can I?" Eddie said, which caused a giggle from Patricia.

* * *

**Sorry it's terrible guys, I just needed to blow off some steam.  
****This was based on my recent life events - except some details were changed because I didn't want to share the ****_whole_**** thing as it is. Luckily I do not have an abusive father, my family are fine. To anyone who does find themselves in this situation, stay strong, and there is hope and help 3**

**I will hopefully be updating Her Secret soon, I've just had a lot on my plate recently. I will be out tomorrow so don't expect anything then, but hopefully Monday or Tuesday?**

**- ThatCreativeGinger x**


End file.
